


Drowning in the Depths

by xvivon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Tim Drake, Character Death, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Two Endings, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: You tried your best, take a final breathAs the water consumes you,awaiting death
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Drowning in the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is just wonderful, isn’t it? This fic has two endings, which is why there’s ending one and ending two parts. I just couldn’t decide hdhhdhdhd. The first ending is hurt no comfort, and the second one is hurt/comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the waves crash onto the earth, Damian sinks further down. The weight of the chains and his cape pulling him under. The moonlight is shining on the liquid surface, though it’s not very probable anyone could spot him.

It’s so cold, he’s chilled to the bone, and his fingers are numb. It’s so difficult to even fiddle with the chains, much less escape from them. The cape keeps getting tangled up with everything as he shifts in the water.

_He was in over his head..._

It was plain stupid of him to attempt to solve this on his own. Robin by himself dealing with a well known rogue never ends well. That’s proving to be true this time too so far as well.

_Two face could make this end in one of three ways._

Way one would be no one tries to save him and he drowns, alone and in pain. Way two, his father attempts to save him and fails. And finally way three, his father actually succeeds at rescuing him, and Harvey Dent goes back to Arkham.

_Not that he should even need saving in the first place..._

In hindsight, the trap was so obvious, it’s a wonder he fell for it. He’s seen it a hundred times already. Rogue has a hostage, the hero arrives, hero deals with the cronies, rogue knocks hero out. It’s happened to them before, just not at this level.

_Normally Dent has some sort of sick morals, no matter how twisted they are._

And yet here he is, almost drowning, fighting to pump oxygen through his lungs. Another near death experience for Robin. Though he may actually die, no one knows yet.

“Father!” His cry for help gets muffled by a wave as it comes crashing down on him.

Not that anyone would be able to hear it, with it being pitch black, and him being this far in the water, no one would be close enough to witness his struggle.

The case wasn’t important enough that it couldn’t wait until his father wasn’t occupied. He should have waited, maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation if he did.

He reaches into his belt, looking for a device that could help with the chains. He almost drops it in the water, it’s as if his limbs are operating on their own. The chains were so heavy, it’s like a weight being lifted off his chest when he finally removes them.

The next thing he must do is remove his cape, easy right? _Right?_

His gloved hands mess with his neck area, trying, and failing, to remove the item of clothing. He’s still being dragged down, less than with the chains of course, but being dragged nonetheless.

_He didn’t realize his panic until now, it’s almost as suffocating as the water is trying to enter his lungs._

He was frantically tugging at the material, maybe if he pulled hard enough it would detach. Unfastening the cape provided an endless sense of relief. He was freed, he could escape right now!

_Little did he know..._

_**Ending One**_

_He drifted out so far-_

The land was barely visible, he’d never make it in his condition. He’s swam far longer distances in the past, but never in these conditions. November in Gotham is _so cold._ Especially if it’s late into the night underwater.

He’s been going through the motions for what feels like an eternity now. Float, sink some, struggle, float again. Repeat the process.

_He’s shaking so much..._

Every stroke of water was another three feet he got pushed backwards. The waters were getting worse, more violent. He wouldn’t be able to keep adapting.

He yelled again, hoping that someone, anyone with a good conscience, would hear him. “FATHER!” As loud as he could, and yet he disturbed no one but himself.

“Grayson?” Why wasn’t anyone coming? Was his communicator working? Did no one even notice his absence?

He was getting stiffer by the minute. The water felt like a thick mud, moving was so hard to do. But, he had to, it was the only thing that could keep him warm, right now.

He called out one last time, _“Father...”_ It was such a small pathetic noise, a soft cry of pure desperation.

He was so tired, of swimming, of struggling, of the helplessness he felt. He would never manage this on his own, and no one was coming. He had to accept it.

_He was going to die..._

He was going to drown at the age of twelve, cold, weak, and alone. In the darkness and comfort of the water. His teeth chattering and constant roaring of the waves faded away.

His ears were ringing, he scrunched his eyes shut. Struggling only made the process worse. So he stopped, the constant battle to stay afloat, the gasps of air whenever his head was above the water, the melancholy thoughts...

He laid there as the world around him felt distant. Zoning out, he’d finally accepted his fate. He couldn’t control the instinct to cough whenever he wasn’t getting enough air.

So, he took one last breath before letting the water rush into his lungs.

_You tried your best, take a final breath._

_As the water consumes you, awaiting death._

_**Ending Two**_

He tried to swim, to stay a float, but he was _struggling._

Every time he called out for help, water flooded his mouth, enveloping his lungs. He looked to land, for escape, for rescue.

_He looked for hope._

Thankfully, that hope came in Red Robin, swooping down on the water with a jet ski. He was so lucky someone noticed his pleas for help. But, he was barely conscious, there was no way he’d be able to get near Tim in time-

Hypothermia was going to kick in soon, he wouldn’t make it, there’d be no way he could...

_That was until Tim scooped him out of the water._

As soon as he was on the vehicle, he breathed in a huge sigh of relief. He thought that was the end, that there’d be no second chance, he’d die because of his mistake.

_But Tim wouldn’t have that._

They rode back to the manor as quick as the jet ski would allow. Tim lifted Damian off the vehicle and placed him on a bed in the med bay. Soon after, Alfred and Bruce came rushing into the room.

“What happened?” Bruce asked, like any scared parent would.

“He was drowning, I rescued him.” His voice was quite monotone for someone who witnessed their brother have a near-death experience, but that was how he reacted to stressful situations. What mattered was Damian would recover, and recover soon.

_And all will be well in the home of the bats._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya y’all, there’s some angst and hurt/comfort here because I couldn’t decide. It’s a constant battle in my head between the two hdhdhdh. So yeah, have a great morning/afternoon/night 
> 
> bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!
> 
> go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
